<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Guards Appointment by Isabelle53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156592">Royal Guards Appointment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53'>Isabelle53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life as a recurrence [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jupiter Ascending (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Jupiter file her sheave for her Royal Guards?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise, Kiza Apini &amp; Jupiter Jones, Stinger Apini &amp; Caine Wise, Stinger Apini &amp; Jupiter Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life as a recurrence [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Guards Appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few months after the events of the movie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the ascension, Jupiter had returned home to her family. She knew it would be only time before she had to leave Earth to take care of her new duties, but for the time being she enjoyed her family and prepared her departure. She started by legalizing her status in the United States through the Keepers, it was easy for them to legalized her entry in the US and thus made her a legal US citizen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she obtained her papers, it took a few weeks, she “found a well paying job” away from home and moved out in a little house in the country. The little house was built for her by the Keepers and was set on Stinger’s land. It was nothing big, really, a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room, a small kitchen and an office. More then that and her family would be suspicious. The house also had a porch with a bench swing and a roof access, where she installed her telescope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that she settled into a routine of studying the Entitled Code and Conduct guide and the Ways and Means commission in the morning; other sheaves related to the ‘Verse in the afternoon that either Caine, Stinger, Kiza or Diomika thought would be interesting or of use to her and spending time with Caine in the evening. He was slowly coming to understand that she did not care that he was a splice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a month of this, she had learned enough and had filed her sheave with a legion administrator for her royal guards appointment. She had requested Caine and Stinger has head of security, they did not know, she wanted it to be a surprise. The guards were due to arrive at the end of the day, and it made her happy because Caine would have more free time. She knew he would not stop guarding her, but he would not be alone to do so and also Stinger would be able to spend more time with his daughter. Kiza had mentioned her dad’s workload a few times in the last month.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caine was excited, it was the end of the day, and Jupiter was nearing the end of the latest sheave Kiza had gotten her – Entitled gossip or fashion, he did not really care about that – but that meant she would stretch, stand and come looking for him, and they would take to the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was incredible that this amazing women thought him worthy of her and it went against all he had been bred to believe, but her smiles, her laughs, her kisses and embraces all told him otherwise and he chose to believe her and not his genes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went out, doing one last round before their time together. The round had become routine by now, there never was anything dangerous around, but he always made them thoroughly, because one never knew for sure and he would never risk Her life by being careless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jupiter put down her sheave – Royal guards roster and not gossip or fashion – stretched and stood, but instead of going to look for Caine, she went into the bedroom and slipped into one of the many dresses she had recently bought in a week-end to New York – she wanted to look a little bit more the part to welcome her new royal guards. It was not as extravagant as the Entitled of the ‘verse liked, but it was more her. A knee length purple dress with beaded details at the bust and the waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caine was completing his round when he smelled people that did not belong. Last time there were so many people around here, they were hunters. He called Stinger in backup – he would not let his Queen be taken away, again – and flew towards the people he could smell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A group of fifteen splices we standing in front of the porch, kneeling, and Jupiter was standing on it looking very regal, with Kiza standing behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stinger was arriving from the other way and he looked as surprised as he was. They both landed on both sides of the porch stairs. Jupiter was smiling, obviously pleased about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– 68 seconds, not bad, I was wondering how long it would take before you both got here, she said smiling.</p>
<p>– Your Majesty? They both said, confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened her mouth to says something...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Zabelle, down! Foot! One of the legionnaire ordered at a large feline who’d just come around the house and was running towards Stinger and Caine. The feline strutted to the legionnaire and laid down in the grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one of the larger sherkaness Caine had ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– I apologize for interrupting, Your Majesty, Zabelle can be over zealous if not handled properly, the legionnaire said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jupiter nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– You must be Mabel, Jupiter said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabel dipped her head and Caine saw she had the same stripes as the sherkaness in her hair, making her a sherkantant. These were rare and the only people able to handle sherkans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Mr. Apini, Mr Wise, these are my new royal guards, and Zabelle, appointed by the Legion to protect me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did not miss the look of deception on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Since I have received your new orders, she continued, taking the sheave Kiza handed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both knew their position guarding her were temporary, filled in by the Aegis, because she had not filed for her guards. They both hoped it would take her more time to do so, especially Caine. He did not look forward to having to go on assassination missions again, he had seen enough death in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Stinger Apini and Caine Wise, following your pardon, you have been called back to duty by the Legion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caine’s heart sank. He did not want to leave Jupiter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– You have both been promoted to the rank of captain with all the rights, privileges and duties bestowed upon that rank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They glanced at each other, they would not be in the same unit if they had the same rank, another blow to withstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– And, as per my request, are to be my joint-heads of security, with my royal guards under your command, she said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took longer then she expected (Must be shock, she thought.), but then she saw it, the glimmer in their eyes as they understood the full sense of her words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They knelt, with their wings draping over their legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Your Majesty, Stinger said first.</p>
<p>– Your Majesty, Caine said with the special tone he new she liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiza was sporting a huge smile in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– You got them good, Kiza murmured in Jupiter’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caine heard. Jupiter smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– What say you, captains? Jupiter said with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caine and Stinger’s wing snapped into place, as wide and as high as they could and they and the royal guards recited the royal oath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Jupiter Jones, Queen of the Earth and of the House of Abrasax, who’s head is crowned with the stars, and life as vast as the Universe, lets our hands protect your life, and our heart pledge our loyalty, from this day forward, and all the days of our lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jupiter had read the loyalty oath and knew her answer was equally as important to seal their pledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– I accept this oath and your lives, she said, to complete the oath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all stood back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– And shall in return protect your families and you rights, Jupiter added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guards were surprised, but Stinger nodded and Caine bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. They knew her enough to understand why she added those words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Kiza, is everything ready? She asked turning to Kiza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Tables are set up at the back, Kiza said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Good, then let’s eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiza went to her car, a brand new pickup, courtesy of Her Majesty, and started taking pizza boxes out of it and also a large plastic bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– You guys can help, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the legionnaire followed her example, curious, and grabbed boxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jupiter stepped around her house and Kiza and legionnaires were placing pizzas on the tables.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– I did not know what Zabelle would eat, I hope this is okay. Kiza said to Mabel handing her the plastic bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabel looked in the bag and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– That will be perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took Zabelle a little away and gave her the large piece of red meat Kiza had bought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, the guards were shown to their quarters, aka Stinger’s old unused barn that Jupiter had had transformed in guard quarters with a large area for Zabelle, the sherkaness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The captains made a quick duty roster and for the first time in over two months, they both had a night off-duty and when everyone was settled they asked for a moment in private to speak with her and she invited them in her living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– You guys okay? I didn’t mean to throw you guys for a loop, I wanted to surprise you, she said, informal.</p>
<p>– Your Majesty, Stinger started. Jupiter, he corrected at her raised brow, I do not know what to say.</p>
<p>– You can start with thank you, she teased.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>– Thank you. When you said we had been recalled, I thought I would finish up my life with my face down in the mud on a battlefield.</p>
<p>– I would never let that happen, Stinger! I care too much about you. Besides Kiza would never forgive me if anything happened to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stinger rubbed his neck. Caine was quiet, too quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– I do have one concern, Jupiter.</p>
<p>– What’s that?</p>
<p>– Did the unit pass a background check?</p>
<p>– Oh yeah, don’t worry about that. Kiza has a complete file for you at home and I have a copy here for you too Caine. I think we went over a thousand possible candidates before selecting each one of them individually and Kiza was very thorough in her checks, no one looking to hurt me would choose anyone in this group.</p>
<p>– How can you be so sure? Caine asked, breaking his silence.</p>
<p>She smirked.</p>
<p>– It’s all in the sheave but in short, they are not Royal guards material according to Entitled way of selecting royal guards. I wanted guards who could really protect me, not just look pretty. They are the best in their fields, she said handing the guards sheave to Caine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caine turned on the sheave, glanced at the list and then smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– You selected the misfits? He asked, handing the sheave to Stinger.</p>
<p>– They just never had a proper chance of being in a unit, being shuffled from one unit to another every time they were sent on solo missions.</p>
<p>– You should feel right at home kid, they are like you, Stinger said, handing the sheave back to Caine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– All right, you two can go over that in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stinger stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Good evening Majesty, Stinger said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left Jupiter’s house to return to his, where he hugged his daughter before relaxing for the first time since Jupiter’s ascension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– You’ve been quiet, are you okay? Jupiter asked Caine.</p>
<p>– Yes, I..., he stopped.</p>
<p>She looked him in the eyes with a flame dancing in hers.</p>
<p>– Yes?</p>
<p>– I’m happy.</p>
<p>She kissed him then.</p>
<p>– I would never let them take you away, she murmured against his lips.</p>
<p>He held her close and they cuddled for a moment, until Jupiter yawned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– You are tired.</p>
<p>– It’s been along day.</p>
<p>She stretched and he let go of her.</p>
<p>– I’ll get ready for bed.</p>
<p>– Okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jupiter was getting ready for bed with one thing on her mind. For the last two months, Caine had gladly kissed her, held her in his arms and wings, but he had refused to share her bed, sleeping on the couch each night, telling her he was on duty guarding her even at night. But now, he was off-duty. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and her hair and put on some lace lingerie and a shear cover she had bought during the same week-end in New York before opening her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caine was lying down on the couch, shirt and boot-less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Caine? She asked from her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up at her, from the couch, she had her hand stretched out in a silent invitation and he felt his heart tug in his chest. She looked like an enchanted creature right out of one of the magical stories she called fairy tale. He had no reason to refuse her invitation now and the look in her eyes said it all for him. This was the real reason she filed for her royal guards, so that he could share her bed. He stood, walked to her, took her hand and kissed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Yes, he answered the silent question in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she smiled the smile that melted his heart and pulled him in her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took her in his arms and she tipped her head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Are you sure? He murmured.</p>
<p>– Go ahead, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as his teeth were biting the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder, marking her as his, she told him the one and only thing he thought no one would ever tell him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>